Hide and Seek
by star bright 25
Summary: It's the trio's 7th year. There's a new Charms teacher, and she's got a secret. Snape is assigned to protect her. What is she hiding? Snape/OC, H/G, R/HR pairings (reposted by chapters)
1. Author's Note

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter world that J.K. Rowling created, merely any original characters that I have introduced for my fan fic (Val and Edward). This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so please review and give me suggestions. I'm also reposting this fic in chapter format, since it was originally posted with the first twenty or so chapters in one page and I have made some revisions to grammer. I'll update as much as possible, but I'm a college student, so school comes first! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Harry sighed to himself as he hurried through the train station, making his way through the mass of people walking to and from the platforms. In a few minutes summer would be officially over, and he would be traveling on the Hogwart's Express on his way to his seventh and final year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not that he minded particularly, especially since he had been forced to spend yet another holiday with the Dursleys. He felt relieved when his eighteenth birthday had come a few days ago. Not only was he now free from his horrible relatives, but he would be seeing his friends again soon!   
  
Ron and Hermione had owled him frequently over the summer. Harry had wanted to spend time at the Burrow, but the Weasleys had taken their entire family on a tour of Europe. Ron had been so excited when he'd received his parent's letter at the end of the last term telling him about what they had planned. However, he'd felt guilty at leaving Harry to fend for himself, and had kept his promise to send him postcards from every place they visited. Hermione also felt badly that she wasn't going to see Harry over the summer break, but she'd been planning to stay with some Muggle friends and then she was going to Bulgaria to visit Viktor. The brief romance that the two had over their fourth year had slowly developed into a strong friendship, and the two kept in regular contact. Since both of his friends thought that they should make their absence up to Harry they'd all decided to stay over Christmas break and have some fun together.  
  
Hermione cried as she jumped up and down and waved at him excitedly as he approached her. I've been looking everywhere for you, Ron, and Ginny! she said as she hugged him fiercely.   
  
Careful Mione, you're cutting off my air supply. It's great to see you too Harry replied as he returned her hug before stepping back from the embrace.   
  
Guess what? she asked as she helped him move his trunk and other belongings to the loading area of the train.   
  
Knowing that his reply was unnecessary to hear her news, Harry nonetheless asked   
  
I'm Head Girl this year Hermione said as she grinned at Harry.   
  
Harry grinned back and replied, What kind of surprise is that? We all knew you'd be Head Girl since the first time we met you. Then you were a prefect fifth year too, just like we expected. I bet you even beat Percy's record high scores when you take the NEWTS at the end of this year!   
  
Hermione laughed and said, Thanks Harry, you have no idea how much I needed to hear.....Hey, there's Ron and Ginny now! And they've got someone with them! I wonder who she is?  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
As Ron, Ginny, and the mysterious young woman got closer to the spot where Harry and Hermione were waiting for them, they waved in greeting and walked faster. After exchanging hugs with their friends, Ron said, Well, I guess I should introduce you to Val. This is my cousin Valerie Shorelake. She just apparated in from America this morning. Val, these are my two best friends, Harry and Hermione.   
  
Valerie smiled at both of them and said It's nice to finally meet the only two people that Ron talks about more than his favorite sport, Quidditch!   
  
Harry grinned at this. He liked her already. She had the same sense of humor as her cousins, and she seemed to be outgoing and friendly. So Valerie, are you transferring from the American Academy? an interested Hermione asked as Ron filled Harry in on what he'd been doing for the past several weeks.   
  
Actually, I'm the new Charms professor at Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick decided that it was time to retire, and I was the top of my class both at the academy and at university in the subject. I was offered the position and I couldn't resist. I've heard lots of good things about Hogwarts from Ron and Ginny too, Valerie replied as Hermione's mouth fell open and Harry turned away from Ron to stare at her.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Harry asked, No offense intended, but how old are you? You look the same age as us.   
  
Actually, I'm twenty one years old. I finished some of my work and exams early and took double everything. Valerie suddenly looked a little worried as she asked them, You don't think I'll have problems getting students to pay attention and take me seriously, do you? I want so badly to do well here.   
  
Harry considered his answer for a minute. Valerie was young and, he admitted to himself, quite attractive. You could tell she was related to the Weasleys, with her waist length golden red hair and intense bright blue eyes, the clear pale complexion with just a hint of freckles over her nose, and her tall curvy figure showcased by the Muggle skirt and blouse that she was wearing. Finally he realized that she was still waiting for him to answer her and replied, I think the only problem you'll have is keeping all the guys from falling in love with you.  
  
As soon as he said this the train's whistle sounded, signaling the time for all the students to board the Express so that they could depart. Valerie smiled at everyone, then said I have to go too. I still have to be introduced to staff and settle in before the banquet tonight. It was nice to meet you both. I'll see you at school! She turned around and waded her way through the line of students climbing the steps into the various compartments before disappearing from view.   
  
Come on, let's go Hermione said, and they all followed her to their compartment.   
  
Harry smiled at Ginny as they settled in and thought, Wow......it's a good thing I already have a crush on a certain Weasley, or else I might have developed a thing for her cousin!  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Valerie apparated back to the Burrow as soon as she had found a quiet area of Platform 9 3/4. She had promised Uncle and Aunt Weasley when she arrived that she would take Ron and Ginny to the station, thus receiving not only their appreciation for saving them the trouble, but also Ron's and Ginny's for preventing certain embarrassment at still being accompanied by their parents.   
  
Valerie smiled as she made a final check that all her belongings were ready for transport, then fixed her hair and put on her robes over the outfit she was wearing. Now she was ready to go. Unfortunately, she was going to have to use the Floo Network. Her good mood vanished as she approached the fireplace and eyed the container of floo powder. It was terribly inconvenient for Hogwart's to place anti-apparating spells on the area, but she could understand the necessity of protecting the students, especially at this time.   
  
Not only was the Boy who Lived attending the school, but Professor Dumbledore, one of the most respected wizards in the world, was Headmaster. Voldemort's two greatest enemies housed in one school. Valerie had already contemplated the wisdom of that arrangement, and then mentally shrugged her shoulders and assured herself that the Ministry of Magic knew what they were doing. Besides, since she had to move her trunks to the school it was the easiest way to travel with her things.   
  
Any other time Valerie would have avoided the process. She loved to fly and had been Seeker on her house team at school. Valerie was also licensed to apparate and was a registered Animagus. Her animal form was sometimes convenient for traveling. She had chosen a kestrel as her form, a bird of prey. As a result Flooing had always been a last resort, as it made her feel dizzy and nauseous for a few minutes after she had gone through the network.  
  
Mentally shaking herself for her distaste at such a common mode of transportation, Valerie gathered her resolve and took a pinch of power in her fingertips, throwing it into the fire and murmuring, as she stepped through the portal. The room in which she found herself was apparently the faculty lounge, a large airy room with several comfortable chairs near the fireplace and a huge wooden table suitable for staff conferences placed at the other end.   
  
An older wizard with long snowy white hair and beard was currently occupying one of the chairs and was looking at her through the spectacles resting at the end of his nose in apparent interest. He rose slowly to his feet and approached her, saying Greetings, Professor Shorelake. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's. I am pleased to welcome you to our staff and hope that you will remain with us for a long time.   
  
Valerie smiled at his cordial tone and pleasant greeting. Thank you for your consideration for the position Headmaster. I am pleased to join the staff here and to make your acquaintance.  
  
Well, now that the formalities are over, shall we move your things to your new quarters? I am afraid that we had to put you in the dungeons, as all of the other rooms are currently occupied. Still, I believe you will find your quarters quite nice once you have made them your own.   
  
Dumbledore offered her his arm and Valerie accepted, levitating her trunks behind her as they moved through the hallways. He continued There are a few things that must be taken care of before the banquet and the Sorting in the Great Hall when the students arrive tonight. First, after you have unpacked your things, you must be sorted by the Sorting Hat as well. You see, most of our professors attended Hogwart's as a young witch or wizard and already have a House affiliation. Since you attended American schools, it is necessary for us to discover which group you should be assigned to mentor. After that has been taken care of, I will introduce you to your colleagues. One of the other professors will have time to give you a short tour of the castle before the feast.  
  
Dumbledore stopped in front of a door and said blue fairy! The door swung open to reveal a large living room area with furniture in neutral colors, with a door on the far side leading into a bedroom and another to a bathroom. You may change the password to your quarters if you please, and may redecorate however you choose. Many of our teachers like to use their house colors for inspiration. I will leave you now to get acquainted with your surroundings, but will return in an hour so that you can be sorted and introduced to the rest of the staff. Dumbledore walked to the door.   
  
Thank you Headmaster Valerie said, feeling slightly overwhelmed.   
  
Please my dear, call me Albus. No need for formality here. And with that statement Albus winked and shut the door behind him.  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
An hour later a nervous Valerie straightened her robes for the tenth time and walked to the door to admit Professor Dumbledore. Well my dear, are you ready to go?   
  
I suppose so, Albus. He grinned at her use of his given name.   
  
I am pleased to discover that it did not take you as much time as most of the other professors to be less than formal with me. To be honest, I hate to feel so intimidating. Ah, here's my office now. Time to get you sorted. He spoke the password Gum drops and entered his private room, motioning for her to have a seat in the chair facing his desk. He turned and picked up the worn old hat that had named the destiny of wizards and witches for generations. Now, I'm going to put the Sorting Hat on your head. There's no need to be nervous. Think of it this way. At least you don't have the entire student body staring at you through this process!   
  
Valerie laughed at his joke and allowed him to place the hat on her head. the hat said as it settled onto her hair, another Weasley relative has come to Hogwart's. Not surprising at all, I've been seeing them for many years. This one is no different than the rest of her family. Her courage and outgoing nature places her in Gryffindor!   
  
Valerie smiled and even Dumbledore looked pleased at the hat's decision. He took the hat off her head and set it to the side, then handed her a cup of tea. After he had sat down and picked up his own cup he looked at her and said, I must confess, I was hoping for exactly this outcome. I will be retiring in a couple years, and Minerva McGonagall will take my position and become Headmistress of Hogwarts. I don't suppose that you will have any objections to eventually becoming a Head of House?  
  
I would be honored sir, to take such a trusted position. After they had finished tea and Dumbledore had told her some of the history of the school it was time for the staff meeting.   
  
They moved to the faculty room and waited for the rest of the professors to arrive. The first one to enter the room was Professor McGonagall, followed by the other new professor. The young man sat down next to Valerie and introduced himself. Hello, my name is Oliver Wood, and I'm the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor.  
  
I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Valerie Shorelake, and I'm the new Charms professor.  
  
Ah, I can tell you're American. Did you attend the Academy there?  
  
Yes, and the University. How about you?  
  
Well, I graduated from Hogwart's a few years ago, then got my teaching credentials at the wizarding university in London.  
  
Valerie was suddenly curious. What house did you belong to when you went here? she asked Oliver.  
  
I was, and will always be, a Gryffindor. What house did the Hat put you in? he replied.  
  
She smiled. We're housemates then, for I just got sorted into Gryffindor as well.  
  
Wonderful! I was hoping to make friends with someone on the staff. I can already tell that we'll get along famously.  
  
I would be pleased to be your friend, as long as we agree on one thing. No titles. Just call me Val, okay? And would you mind if I call you Oliver?  
  
Agreed, Val. And I don't mind at all..... Oliver was cut short as the rest of the staff entered and filled the other seats at the table, ending their personal conversation.   
  
Dumbledore called the meeting to order. Valerie tried to pay attention while scrutinizing her new colleagues. Before I begin to address other matters, I would like to begin by introducing our new faculty. Most of you remember Oliver Wood from his time here as a student. He will be joining our staff as the new DADA professor. The dark haired man sitting a few seats down from Valerie scowled as this announcement was made, leaving her to wonder what his problem was with the appointment. Did he have something against Oliver? She had no time to ponder this question, for her introduction was next.   
  
I would also like to introduce Valerie Shorelake, our new Charms professor. She will taking over Professor Flitwick's classes since he has chosen retirement. Professor Shorelake comes to us from America and is a very talented witch, I would say on par with our new Head Girl. She also is related to a well known British wizarding family, the Weasleys. As Dumbledore made this statement Valerie could swear she saw the dark haired man's sneer grow even wider, as if he was amused at her family heritage. She vowed that her goal this year would be not only to discover the reason for his apparent bitterness, but to make him a friend as well.  
  
Now I would like to briefly introduce you all to Valerie so that she can make your acquaintance later. First there is Professor Sprout, who teaches Herbology, and Professor Trelawney, who teaches Divination. Professor Vector teaches Arithmancy and Professor Sinistra teaches Astronomy. Professor Binn is in charge of the History of Magic classes. Madam Hooch is our flying instructor as well as the referee of all our Quidditch matches. Madam Pince and Madam Pomfrey are not here for this meeting, but they are the school librarian and nurse. Our deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall, oversees the learning of Transfiguration. Then there's Hagrid, who is groundskeeper as well as the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures. You've already met Professor Wood, our new DADA teacher. And finally, our Potions master is Professor Snape, Dumbledore finished with a gesture at the dark haired man Valerie had been watching since the meeting began.   
  
Now that the introductions are done, we can continue with our normal staff meeting Dumbledore continued and Valerie listened carefully, all the while thinking, Now my mission has a name to put to that face.  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
After the meeting concluded many of the faculty came over to where Oliver and Val were sitting to welcome them to the staff. From the warm smiles and the comments made to Oliver, it was easy for Val to tell that he was well liked and respected by his former professors. It was a comforting thought that the first friend she had made seemed to be a good choice.   
  
Everyone she met encouraged her to drop the formal titles and use their given names, so she was already beginning to feel at home. Val noticed that the Potions master, Professor Snape, had yet to rise from his chair but was staring impassively into the fire. It almost seemed that he was avoiding having to be included in the niceties of introducing himself to the new teachers.   
  
The other professors gradually started to leave, noting that it was only two hours before the students were scheduled to arrive and the Sorting to begin. Oliver said that he would see her at dinner and departed with the others. Val rose and approached Dumbledore.   
  
Albus, it seems that most of the staff is busy at the moment. Are any of them available for a short tour of the castle? Quite honestly, I'm a little afraid of getting lost in this huge place.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her and turned to eye Professor Snape, who still hadn't moved from his previous position.   
  
I believe that Professor Snape is not engaged at the present time, Val. I will ask for his assistance in this matter.   
  
Val watched from across the room as Albus caught Snape's attention and requested the tour. The scowl that had darkened his face during the meeting returned and he turned his head to stare at her for a moment before growling a reply and rising out of his chair to follow Dumbledore back across the room.   
  
The Headmaster appeared to have taken no notice of his mood and told Val jovially, Severus has agreed to show you around, Valerie. However, I suggest you begin, as your time is growing short and you will need to return to the Great Hall soon. I will see you both then.  
  
Dumbledore left the faculty room, leaving a silent Snape and Val still facing each other. Gathering her courage, Val offered her hand to Snape and introduced herself.   
  
Hello, my name is Valerie Shorelake. I'm pleased that you are willing to show me around.   
  
Her cheerful smile faltered a bit as Snape simply stared down at her hand as if she were offering to hand him a poisonous snake. She was somewhat shocked when he finally took her hand in his firm grasp before quickly breaking their physical contact.   
  
The only comment he offered before turning around and stalking out the door was, We'd better get started, Professor, before we are late for the Feast.  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had caught up on each other's various summer adventures. The time on the train had passed quickly. They all had pumpkin juice, Chocolate Frogs, and Bernie Bott's Every Flavor beans from the trolley. Harry and Ron decided to play a quick game of Exploding Snap too, since they had both missed the game over the summer.   
  
Finally Hermione glanced at her watch and gasped, Oh no, we're going to be there in a few minutes! Everyone needs to change into their school robes!   
  
She stood up and dragged Ginny with her to go to the girl's compartment to change. While they were gone Ron and Harry pulled on their own school clothes and talked about the coming year.   
  
I wonder who the Head Boy is this year? I mean, I know Mione is Head Girl Ron said as he plopped back down on the seat.   
  
Harry shrugged and replied, Who knows?  
  
The door burst open and Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Lavender all entered breathlessly.   
  
You'll never believe the news I just heard Hermione gasped as she struggled to catch her breath.   
  
Malfoy is Head Boy Lavender cut in. I saw him in one of the other cars with his badge on his robes.   
  
Harry looked shocked and Ron was horrified at the news. He looked at Hermione and asked, You mean you have to share private quarters with a future Deatheater and our archenemy?   
  
Hermione nodded grimly. I'm afraid so. My big fear is that we're going to end up strangling or hexing each other, especially if he calls me Mudblood one more time. I'm not going to take it anymore! She plopped down next to Ron and stared out of the window at the passing countryside.   
  
Everyone else took their seats and the rest of the train ride was quiet as each of the friends took in the impact of this new revelation on the coming school year.  
  
A few minutes later the students had arrived and taken the horseless carriages up to the school. The Great Hall was decorated in House colors and ready for the upcoming festivities. The returning students proceeded to their house tables and sat down, greeting the friends that they hadn't seen since before the break begin and talking amongst themselves. Much of the talk was about the Head Girl and Boy and whether they would last the year together, but there was also a great deal of speculation about the new professors.   
  
The other seventh year Gryffindor boys had stared openly at the new Charms teacher, their jaws dropping even lower when Ron announced that she was his cousin. Seamus sighed dramatically and put his hands to his heart. He grinned at Ron and said I'm in love with your cousin. Think she'll have me?   
  
Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back as he lunged at Seamus. Honestly Ron, he was just joking. Besides, you're just going to have to get used to the fact that all of the boys now are harboring crushes on your cousin Hermione stated in her matter of fact tone.   
  
Harry added, I have to agree with Mione, Ron. You can't just go around and beat everyone up. You're just going to have to let it go.   
  
Ron frowned and looked up at the teacher's table where Val was now sitting. He almost felt sorry for her, since she was sitting next to Snape. Just then the doors opened and a group of nervous first years followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the room. The Sorting was ready to begin. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Val felt distinctly uncomfortable as she took her seat next to Snape. They had toured the castle at breakneck speed. She had hurried to keep up as Snape took long strides down the various halls. He had hardly looked at her and had only made the necessary comments about where things were located. There was no friendly conversation of any type, or for that matter, resting, until they reached the Great Hall where the returning students had already started to gather.   
  
However, Oliver had turned to her and smiled. So how did your tour go? he asked her softly once Snape had turned to answer a question that Professor Sprout had about a potion for her plants.   
  
Honestly, it wasn't much of a tour Val confessed.   
  
Oliver laughed and said, With Snape, you can hardly expect much. I promise I'll show you around properly after the Feast is over.   
  
Val sighed with relief and smiled at him. Thanks Oliver! I had no idea how I was going to find my way around without getting lost.  
  
Suddenly the doors at the end of the Hall opened and Professor McGonagall entered with the first years. Val leaned closer to Oliver and said, I've never been to a Sorting, but my cousin Ron explained it to me. This should be interesting.   
  
All the talking ceased as Professor McGonagall called the first student to sit on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Each of the new students were assigned a house and were cheered as they took seats at their respective tables with the rest of their house members.   
  
Once the last student had taken his seat at the Ravenclaw table Dumbledore rose to his feet and addressed the students. A few start of term announcements. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Disobeying this rule will have dire consequences. Also, we have a couple of new professors this year. Many of you will remember Professor Wood from his days here as a student, but I expect you to show him respect at all times. He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Our other new professor is replacing Professor Flitwick as he retires from teaching Charms here at Hogwart's. Professor Shorelake is a highly skilled witch that comes to us from America. The entire faculty welcomes you back to school. Now let the feast begin!   
  
He waved his hands and enormous platters of food appeared on every table. Val looked down at her own plate to find it full of every type of food being served. She laughed and commented to Oliver, Well, I can see that I'm in no danger of starving here!   
  
As they ate they each shared some of their own personal experiences at school. Oliver seemed delighted to learn that Val was a Quidditch player and she was surprised to learn that he was also a registered Animagus.   
  
Val smiled and confessed, I probably wouldn't be one myself if my ex-boyfriend hadn't pushed me to do it. Transfiguration wasn't always my best subject.   
  
Oliver grinned. What, if I may ask, was your best subject then? Actually, my best subjects were Charms and Potions she replied.   
  
Oliver's grin widened, and a moment later he abruptly changed the subject. So, did you say ex-boyfriend? Does that mean that you aren't involved with anyone at the moment?   
  
Val's smile faded and she looked at him. Why do you ask? she said hesitantly.   
  
Oliver pointed discreetly to the seventh year boys who were blatantly staring at her from all of the house tables. Because otherwise there would be a bunch of broken hearts when your new admirers found out you were taken he teased her gently.   
  
To her horror, Val's face turned pink as she started to blush. She was trying to form a reply when Dumbledore signaled that the feast was over, and the students began to file out of the Great Hall to their common rooms. Oliver offered her a hand and helped her out of her chair.   
  
Ready for your tour now? he asked her once they had exited the room. They walked down the nearest corridor for a few moments in silence, then Val stopped suddenly and put her hand on Oliver's arm. She looked him in the eye and said, Why did you point that out in there?   
  
He shrugged and said, Because I thought you needed to know. After all, the boys are going to be in your classes everyday and you will need to handle the situation.   
  
She seemed satisfied with this answer and dropped her hands, turning as if to continue. This time it was Oliver who put his hand on her arm and turned her back to face him. he added, Snape was hanging on our every word back at supper. I think he likes you. He seemed especially surprised when you mentioned that one of your best subjects was Potions. Now that I've properly shocked you, he continued pleasantly as he observed the expression on her face, Shall we continue? Wordlessly she nodded and they continued on down the hall.   



	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
After the Sorting and the Feast was over, the students separated and the new first years followed the prefects to their respective house areas. Hermione moved quickly between the groups as they departed to advise the prefects of their meeting later that evening.   
  
Ron stood near the wall, waiting for his chance to corner her so that he could question her about her living arrangements with Malfoy. As Hermione finished her instructions she moved to walk past him with the Gryffindor group. Refusing to be ignored, Ron reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to his side rather forcibly.   
  
Ow! That hurt. You'd better have a good reason for doing that. Hermione scowled at him as she rubbed the place where his hand had been a moment before.   
  
I do have a good reason. Come on, let's go find a place to talk. Ron turned around and strode down the hallway, with Hermione a few paces behind.   
  
You know, she said irritably as she struggled to keep up, My legs are nowhere near as long as yours, so you could slow down a little bit, okay?   
  
Embarrassed, Ron flushed bright pink and adjusted his stride to match hers. Er, sorry about that he mumbled in apology.   
  
Never mind, let's go in here. Hermione pointed to the door of an empty classroom not far ahead.  
  
They entered the room and Ron closed the door behind them as Hermione whispered, to provide some light for their discussion. She sat down in one of the chairs and he took the one next to her. Turning to him curiously, Hermione asked, So, what's on your mind Ron?   
  
Ron swallowed and looked her directly in the eyes. She wasn't going to like this one bit. She hated it when he and Harry were overprotective of her. Especially in the last few years, when the small crush Ron had developed on Hermione in fourth year grew astronomically. It was all he could do now to force himself to focus and share what was bothering him.  
  
Mione, I'm worried about you living with Malfoy. Are you sure that's going to be safe? What if he is in league with You Know Who, just like his father? At this point Ron had jumped to his feet and was pacing in the small area in front of her desk, gesturing wildly.   
  
Hermione surprised him by moving to stand in front of him and grabbing his hands, forcing him to stand still and look at her while she replied to his questions. Ron, I promise that I will be okay. I will still be spending most of my time with you and Harry anyway. The only time I will be with Malfoy is when we are performing our duties as Head Boy and Girl. Besides, if Malfoy seriously wanted to hurt me in order to get in good with the Death Eaters he would have done it already. I doubt that I'm in mortal danger.  
  
Hermione paused for a moment and studied his face. Ron suddenly realized that they were still holding hands. It felt so right, standing there with her like this. He summoned up the trademark Gryffindor bravery and decided it was time to make his feelings known. He'd been hiding them for three years.   
  
  
  
Yes Ron?   
  
Do you have any idea about how I feel about you?   
  
Startled, Hermione attempted to take a step back, but Ron held tightly to her hands. Determined, he gazed into her cinnamon colored eyes and said, I love you, Hermione Granger. How do you feel about me?   
  
It seemed like ages passed before Hermione suddenly stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a fierce hug. Her head rested against his shoulder and she whispered in quiet wonder, I thought I would never hear you say that. I love you too, Ronald Weasley.   
  
Ron's heart soared and he tipped up her chin, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. When they finally parted that night, both of their hearts were lighter and they were looking forward to sharing their relationship with everyone they knew.  
  
On her way to the prefect's meeting Hermione passed Valerie and Oliver. She smiled at them both and they paused to greet her. Watching them as they continued together down the hall made Hermione wonder. Maybe she wasn't the only one who was in love. After all, those two looked awfully comfortable spending time together already. She resolved to ask Ron his opinion about Oliver and Valerie in the morning, smirking at the thought that she would probably have to restrain Ron from threatening Oliver to treat his cousin as she deserved.  



	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
The next morning, Val restrained a yawn as she approached her seat at the Head table in the Great Hall. She and Oliver had stayed up into the late hours getting to know each other and discussing their class plans.   
  
Morning had come too early, and Val had risen and donned her gray professor's robes in preparation for the day. With the help of a few easy charms she was ready within minutes of waking up, and had used the time to take some of her things to her new office and arrange them.   
  
Oliver stood and held out her seat so that she could sit down. Thank you, you are such a gentleman she commented as she smiled at him gratefully. You have no idea how hard those are to find in America.   
  
Oliver leaned toward her slightly so that his reply would not be easily heard. I just wanted to say that you look beautiful and well rested this morning despite our late night. I also wanted to warn you not to mind Snape. He seems to be in a particularly good mood today.   
  
Val looked skeptical. You mean more so than normal? I thought he was always like that.   
  
No, he's just put out because I got the DADA position. It's common knowledge that he would give up teaching potions if he was offered the position.   
  
Val gasped and glanced sideways at Snape before saying But he is so well known and respected in his field, even if my cousins do describe him as a greasy git' when they discuss his classes.   
  
Oliver choked on his coffee when Val mentioned the nickname and they both laughed as she pounded him on the back. One look at the subject of their conversation told them that he was not pleased by their outburst.  
  
Suddenly Val felt a little paranoid. You don't think he realizes that we're talking about him? she whispered to Oliver conspiratorially.   
  
Oliver grinned and replied, No. I think he's just put out that we're both in a better mood than he is.   
  
Well, I'd hate to be in his class this morning. Poor students.   
  
Oliver took another sip of his coffee. I still remember my first day of Potions. He had us all terrified to death with that little speech of his, about Potion making being far superior to foolish wand waving and silly incantations,' or something like that. Then he fired off all these questions that we had no idea how to answer. He's pretty intimidating, especially to the first years.   
  
Val sat back in her chair for a moment, thinking quietly. Oliver, do you know when his class for first year Gryffindor and Slytherin is scheduled?   
  
First thing this morning, why?   
  
I have some free time before my classes. I think I'd like to observe this speech of his, inconspicuously of course.   
  
Oliver looked appropriately shocked. Finally he managed to say, I think you're either the bravest or the craziest woman that I've ever met. Let me know how it goes.   
  
Pushing out her seat, Val's parting comment was Of course. We'll talk about it at lunch, okay? I'll be sure to give you all the details.   
  
As she moved past the rest of the faculty she was keenly aware of Snape's scrutiny. Val flashed him a bright smile as she brushed past his chair and left the Great Hall.  



	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
Severus Snape's day had gotten off to its usual gloomy start. He'd been unable to sleep most of the previous night, instead tossing and turning in his bed, contemplating the ceiling of his room and thinking about her.   
  
Until yesterday's staff meeting Severus had been convinced that this was going to be another typical year, albeit the fact that he was finally going to be rid of the (Potter, Granger, and Weasley, his least favorite students except of course for the accident prone Mr. Longbottom) at its completion. Of course he'd known about the appointments for the new DADA and Charms teacher.   
  
Severus honestly couldn't say that he would miss Flitwick. He didn't dislike him but he had never really taken the time to get to know him. There were far more important things to be done and potions to be brewed. Another fact that Severus had not admitted to anyone was that he honestly was not all that interested in giving up his position in favor of teaching the DADA course. He was established as potions master, and it was easily his strongest ability as a wizard.   
  
Severus had resigned himself to meeting the new faculty members. He'd been somewhat surprised to hear that Wood was returning to Hogwarts. He and most of the staff had the impression when Wood had graduated a few years ago that he would be pursuing a career in professional Quidditch. The other name that Albus had mentioned, a Miss Valerie Shorelake, held no meaning for Severus until they had been introduced.   
  
He'd had to struggle to maintain his facade of indifference, an impression he had carefully cultivated over the years in order not to get attached to others. In his experience, making friends only brought more pain in the end when the people he cared about were hurt or killed.   
  
She was beautiful, no doubt about that' he mused as he watched her during the staff meeting. He could think of a million adjectives to describe her in an instant. Outgoing, vivacious, charming, friendly, open.... The list of her attributes could go on and on' he thought wryly to himself as he watched his colleagues gather around her to present themselves after the meeting.   
  
Then Albus had insisted on throwing the two of them together with his supposed matchmaking, suggesting that Severus give her a tour of the castle. He might as well have forced us to the altar at gunpoint, if he'd wanted to be any more obvious. It's not like she would be interested in someone like me, especially with guys like Wood falling over themselves to woo her.'   
  
That latest scene at breakfast had been almost too much. Watching them laughing together, probably at his expense too. He'd seen her glance at him a couple of times as she ate her meal and conversed with Wood. Then she'd smiled brilliantly at him as she'd left the hall, overriding his ability to think logically about the situation for just a minute.   
  
Severus almost thought that if she'd lingered a moment longer he would have attempted to approach her and beg her forgiveness for his earlier behavior. He rounded the corner of the hall, stopped to take points from a few straggling Hufflepuffs on their way to another class, and took a deep breath before sweeping into his classroom. It was time to give his speech to the first years.  



	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
Your essays must be two scrolls long and will be due one week from today. Class dismissed. One by one the students gathered their things and filed from the room, chatting amongst themselves quietly as they disappeared through the classroom door.   
  
Severus rubbed his forehead absent mindedly before seating himself at his desk at the front of the room. He'd had the strangest feeling since class began that he was being watched, but he couldn't find the cause for this impression. His years as a Death Eater had sharpened his senses, so he didn't think he was just imagining things.   
  
Someone was definitely there, and he was quickly losing his patience trying to figure out why they would want to spy on him. It was giving him another one of his headaches. He glanced around the room and announced quietly You may come out now and explain why you feel the need to observe my class.  
  
Movement from a dark corner of the room caught his eye. A small brown bird swooped gracefully through the rows of desks from its perch on a bookshelf at the rear of the classroom and landed in the middle of the stone floor directly in front of his desk. Snape inspected it curiously and a moment later the bird was replaced with a dark robed person. Glancing up from his view of the person's feet he was surprised to see the very woman he had been thinking about all morning looking back at him.  
  
Val watched the reaction on Snape's face as she transformed. Obviously he had no knowledge of her Animagus form, as he was clearly surprised at her appearance. His facial expression quickly returned to its usual scowl and he demanded in his deep silky voice, What is your purpose in spying on my class, Professor?   
  
Val stepped forward and closed the space between herself and his desk and replied confidently, I merely wished to observe the famous speech that you give to all your first years. I am happy to say that you have lived up to your reputation yet again. I am most impressed. You even scared me and I'm not one of your students.  
  
Severus frowned at this comment. It seemed that already people were coloring her perception of him as a person. He'd hoped that she would try to get to know him better before accepting him at face value.   
  
Well, Professor, I am happy to be at your service. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do. Please see yourself out.   
  
He turned his back deliberately and went into his office, listening to the retreating footsteps and the hinges of the door squeaking as it closed behind her. Severus sighed and sank into his chair, reaching for the bottle of headache potion. It was going to be an exceptionally long year.  



	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
  
Weeks passed quickly at Hogwart's, and before long it was almost time for the traditional Halloween feast to be held. The students were whispering excitedly in the halls, and everyone had more difficulty than usual focusing on schoolwork. Hermione sighed with exasperation and turned to her boyfriend of two months.   
  
Ron, you can't honestly expect me to let you copy my Charms homework! I mean, it's for your cousin's class. She won't believe that you wrote it! Honestly, she knows better than that.   
  
Ron tried his best to be pitiful and pulled Hermione into his arms, bookbag falling to the floor at their feet. He rested his chin on top of her head and whispered, Please Mione? I'll never be able to get it done on time.   
  
Hermione relaxed into his embrace, and Ron grinned. She was about to give in. How bout we compromise? he asked. You help me write my own essay before class, so it won't really be copying.  
  
All right. Now let's go, we're going to be late to Herbology, and you don't need another detention. I swear, you and Harry are worse than the twins sometimes.   
  
They pulled apart and started down the hall, maintaining their physical connection through the clasped hands between them. As they approached the greenhouse they could see Harry standing outside the entrance talking to someone. Ron was about to call out a greeting when Harry stepped closer and put his arms around the person, lowering his head to kiss them. Hermione poked Ron in the side with her finger.   
  
Leave him alone Ron, he's obviously busy at the moment. I wonder who that is anyway. Maybe he's got a girlfriend!   
  
Both of them were now very curious. They approached Harry and the mysterious girl, and Ron cleared his throat to gain Harry's attention. Hermione gasped as she caught a glimpse of her friend Ginny's red face. The embarrassed blush on her face mirrored the tomato-like color appearing on Ron's face. He cast a murderous glance at his best friend and demanded, And just what do you think you are doing snogging my sister?  
  
Harry's mouth opened and closed helplessly as he searched for an answer that would prevent Ron from punching him, or worse, calling in the rest of the Weasley brothers for backup. Before he could reply Ginny stepped in front of him and glared at her older brother.   
  
Ron, I don't really think this is any of your business. Leave Harry alone, he didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I would think that at least you would approve of me dating your best friend. If you don't like me dating Harry, imagine me dating Malfoy!   
  
Both guys were now speechless. Hermione was grinning at Ginny, relieved that she no longer had to keep this secret from Ron. Ginny smiled back and said, I have to go or I'm going to be late to class. See you later, Ron, Hermione. She turned around and kissed Harry on the cheek. Bye Harry.  
  
The trio watched Ginny walk back toward the castle. Hermione glanced at her watch and gasped. Come on, we have to get inside before we're late! We don't want to lose any house points.   
  
She grabbed both guys by the arm and pulled them into the greenhouse, taking a seat in between the two boys to keep them separated. Ron still looked upset, and he refused to look at Harry. When class ended Ron told Hermione to go on to the common room without him. I'm going to go see Val. I want to know what she thinks of this whole Harry and Ginny relationship thing. I'll see you at dinner.   
  
Hermione nodded and kissed Ron goodbye before running to catch up with Harry and Neville. Ron gathered his cloak and bookbag and trudged up the pathway to the door and through the hallway to his cousin's office. He knocked on the door, and a minute later was face to face with his cousin as she stood in the doorway expectantly. Once she had invited him inside and he'd helped himself to her supply of chocolate frogs, his favorite candy, he settled into one of Val's chairs and asked, Can we talk?  



	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Val sighed as she closed the door of her office behind Ron after their talk. She'd tried to be sympathetic and see both sides of the situation, but in the end she had to be honest with him.   
  
Ron, I don't really see the problem. If Harry is good enough to be your best friend, then he should be fine as Ginny's boyfriend. I think she has good taste, and she knows what she's doing. Harry would never intentionally hurt your sister, and who knows, he may even be your brother someday. Now get out, let your sister and Harry live their own lives, and enjoy yourself with Hermione.   
  
She'd ushered him out the door as soon as their short conversation was finished. A huge pile of Charms essays awaited her attention, and she'd assigned detention to a couple of third year Slytherins for a prank they'd played on a Gryffindor girl in her class. She raised her hand and rubbed her temples in a circular motion.  
  
Great, now she had a headache, and she was almost out of her potion. Val didn't have several of the ingredients that she needed to make another batch. She needed to go to Hogsmeade and visit the apothecary to replenish her Potions ingredients, but for now a trip to the Hospital Wing would be in order. Val locked and warded her office door and headed down the hall. She entered the infirmary and scanned the room for a sign of Poppy. As the door closed behind her the mediwitch came out of the storeroom.  
  
What can I do for you Professor? she asked.   
  
Val smiled and replied, Please call me Val, and I could use some headache potion. I've run out of my personal supply and I don't have the necessary ingredients at the moment to make more.   
  
Poppy smiled back. Well, that happens to be one of the potions that I'm out of, but Severus is brewing a new batch as we speak. If you go by his laboratory I'm sure he'd be happy to give you some. You can tell him that I sent you.   
  
Val's smile faltered. She had to go visit Snape in the dungeon! They hadn't spoken since the first day of classes. Okay, thank you for your help. Val left the Hospital Wing and proceeded down the stairs into the dungeons where Snape's classroom and laboratory were located.  
  
Gathering her resolve, Val raised her fist and rapped on the door to his office. After receiving permission to enter, she pushed the door in to reveal an empty room containing a large desk and shelves of various jars and supplies. To the left was an open doorway which she presumed was the lab.   
  
Val shut the door behind her and continued into the next room, where she found Snape with his back to her, bending over a large simmering cauldron. She watched with fascination as he stirred the mixture and added several ingredients using precise, and surprisingly graceful, movements. Once this process was complete he turned around, brushing his hair out of his face as he observed his visitor.  
  
To what do I owe the honor of this visit, Professor? he asked silkily, smirking at her as she raised her chin and returned his stare.   
  
Poppy sent me to see if the headache potion that she requested is complete. I require some, she said defensively.   
  
Of course, he replied and moved to a side cabinet to retrieve the bottled potion. It was a simple request really. Even Longbottom could make this potion. Shoving the potion into her hands, he turned around to move back to the table where the cauldron sat. Now you must excuse me so I can complete this potion, he said almost absentmindedly as he added another ingredient and adjusted the height of the flames underneath the cauldron.  
  
Val was undeniably curious. What was he brewing? Forgetting her headache, she moved closer to the Potions master. Peering over his shoulder, she asked, What are you making?   
  
Snape flinched. Apparently he'd expected her to leave, not move closer to him. It's not any of your business, Professor, nor do I have time to discuss my project with you. Now kindly leave so I can work in peace.   
  
Irritated at his attitude and his evasive answer, Val scowled at his back. Thank you for the headache potion, Professor Snape, she said stiffly before stalking out of his laboratory and slamming the door to his office behind her.  
  
As soon as she was gone Snape sank into the nearest chair, cradling his head in his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. Why did he treat her like that? He had to admit that he was attracted to the woman, but she'd been awfully cozy with Wood the past few weeks. He had no chance, a plain former Death Eater fifteen years her senior, compared to an handsome companion her own age. He just hoped that when they got married they wouldn't expect him to attend the wedding. He shuddered as he had a sudden vision of being named godfather to their first child. He'd be overrun with little Gryffindor brats!  
  
Grimacing at the thought, Snape rolled up the left sleeve of his robe and stared at the Dark Mark emblazoned on his forearm. It was a tangible reminder of exactly why he would never have a successful relationship. I probably won't survive spying for Dumbledore, anyway. Voldemort will kill me first' he thought ironically. That's why I don't bother with making friends or falling in love. My demise is inevitable.' The hiss of the potion bubbling over the side of the cauldron reclaimed Snape's attention, and he resumed his position and his concentration on the task at hand.  
  



	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
  
It was time for the Halloween Feast to start, followed by the first annual Hogwart's Masquerade Ball. It had been Hermione's idea, and she had managed to convince the Headmaster to allow the dance. There would be an hour between supper and the ball in order for the students to change into their costumes.   
  
Val occupied her usual seat between Oliver and the potions master at the head table. She conversed with her friend between bites of the delicious food, studiously ignoring the resigned sighs of Snape as he alternated between pushing his food around on his plate and glaring at Dumbledore. Oliver leaned in and whispered in her ear, Don't mind him. He's just put out because we all have to attend and chaperone the ball, and costumes and masks are mandatory. By the way, what did you decide on for your costume?  
  
Val smiled mysteriously. That would ruin the surprise, Oliver. I'll give you a hint though. I'm dressing up as a character from one of my favorite Muggle movies. How about you?   
  
He grinned back at her. Nah, if you're not telling I'm not either, but I'll return the favor. My costume is based on a legendary figure in both Muggle and Wizarding history.   
  
Val glanced down the table at her colleagues. I wonder who everyone else is going to be... Snape's abrupt departure from the table disturbed her musing, and she watched him stalk out the teacher's door on the side of the room. Oliver laughed.   
  
Snape's probably going to come as a giant bat. Not a stretch of the imagination by any means.   
  
Val giggled at the joke before looking serious. That's mean Oliver, but entirely true. She pushed back her own chair and stood up. I'm going to go to my chambers now and get ready. I'll see you in an hour.  
  
Back in her room Val removed her costume from the wardrobe and laid it out carefully over her bed. There was a knock on the door, and she opened it to reveal Hermione and Ginny with their arms full of their own costumes.   
  
Can we get ready here Val? Ginny asked.   
  
Lavender and Parvati are hogging the bathroom in Gryffindor tower, and Malfoy's using ours. Besides, we want to surprise the boys, Hermione added.   
  
Sure, come on in. Val opened her door wider to admit the two girls, and gestured to them to put their things down in a nearby chair.  
  
So who are you going as? Ginny asked curiously as she watched her cousin move to the mirror and use her wand to charm her hair from red to a glossy raven black. She glanced from the frilly dress on the bed to the corset and underthings Val was wearing. Val smiled at her and waved an imaginary fan in front of her face.   
  
Why darling, don't you recognize Scarlett O'Hara? she asked in a dainty Southern accent.   
  
Both girls laughed and Hermione said, The picnic scene at the beginning, right? I always loved that white dress with the little green leaves and the sash.   
  
Val slipped the dress over her head and Ginny moved to fasten the back. She applied a final charm to her lips to make them redder and twirled around. How do I look? she asked her cousin.   
  
Just like the movie, Val. It's amazing.  
  
Having finished dressing, Val helped the two girls get ready. Hermione was dressed as Belle in the ballroom scene of Beauty and the Beast, complete with gown, slippers, and gloves. Ginny had opted to be Glinda from the Wizard of Oz. She wore the pink ballgown and even carried the silver star wand of the good witch.   
  
Are the guys dressed to match you? Val asked as she applied the finishing touches to the girl's costumes and conjured up matching face masks for all of them.   
  
No, we let them off the hook. Ron didn't want to be the Beast and Ginny threatened to make Harry dress up as a Munchkin, but he refused, Hermione answered. This mental picture had all of the girls rolling with laughter.   
  
That would be like Draco dressing up as a ferret, Ginny gasped as she straightened her crown. Once the girls had finally calmed down they donned their masks and linked arms on their way to the Great Hall. It was time for the Masquerade to begin.  
  



	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Val waved goodbye to Ginny and Hermione as they crossed the room to where their boyfriends were anxiously waiting. She noted with amusement that Harry was dressed as Superman, an ironically appropriate choice for the young savior of the wizard world. Ron was dressed as a knight, although his face mask was pushed back on his head so he could converse with his friends.   
  
Both boys stopped their conversation to openly gawk at the girls walking toward them. Pleased with their response, Val started through the throng of people already occupying the dance floor. A hand grasped her elbow, and she turned to see Oliver at her side. He wore the clothes of a king and an ornate sword hung in a scabbard at his side. She smirked at him. Let me guess, you're King Arthur, she said teasingly.   
  
Correct, my lady. And you are Scarlett O'Hara, the heroine from one of my mom's favorite movies. Would you like to dance?  
  
Surprised that she'd been identified so quickly, Val moved willingly into his arms and they waltzed around the dance floor with the other couples. She smiled flirtatiously as they moved in a large circle, unaware that they were being observed.   
  
A black clad man stood in the shadows to one side of the hall, his long black hair tied back at the nape of his neck and dark eyes glittering through the slits of his black mask. A rapier hung at his side, and his feet were clad in black leather boots. He was startled from his reverie by a voice addressing him.   
  
Ah, Severus, delighted to see you tonight. I see you managed to find the only all black costume for the ball. Zorro, if I'm correct? Quite the hero as well. Usually ended up with the girl at the end. Albus clapped a hand down on his shoulder. Don't give up hope Severus. I don't believe that you are meant to spend your life alone.   
  
His mentor moved away, leaving Severus to his contemplation. Neither man was aware that there was another person observing the couple on the dance floor, and forming a plan. I'll take her tonight, the man whispered as he slipped away from the crowd and headed toward her quarters. The element of surprise would be in his favor tonight.  
  



	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
  
It was nearly midnight, and Severus was relieved. Midnight meant the end of the ball and the end of his torment. He'd been forced to watch them together all night, dancing and laughing together. This had irritated him so much that he'd taken points from a fourth year Hufflepuff who'd had the misfortune to run into him accidentally.   
  
At midnight everyone's masks vanished and identities were revealed. Val's glamour on her hair faded, restoring her long silky locks to her original color. She stifled a yawn and said good night to Oliver, following the flood of students exiting the hall to return to their houses. Waving to her cousins and their dates, she headed down the hall leading to her rooms.   
  
Severus followed several steps behind her. He didn't want to alert her to his presence, merely to watch her for as long as possible. She is beautiful tonight. It almost makes me wish I were Rhett Butler. Then she'd be longing for me too.' he thought as her skirts swished softly from side to side.  
  
Snape turned the corner Val had disappeared around moments before to observe a surprising sight. She was struggling against a captor, a Death Eater judging by his appearance. The man had one arm around her waist, holding her against him, and another over her mouth, preventing her from screaming for help. His mouth hovered near her ear, speaking in a low tone that Snape could barely hear.   
  
I could have just used my wand and Stupefied you, Val, but I wanted you awake. We need to have a little chat, but not here. It's not safe. So we're going to walk calmly out to the Quidditch pitch. I've stashed a broom there.   
  
Val sank her teeth into the hand covering her mouth and jabbed her elbow into his stomach, causing him to lose his grip on her. She started to run, but the man kicked her legs out from underneath her and straddled her body, holding her wrists above her head with one hand. He slapped her across the face and growled, That wasn't very smart. You'll pay for that later. He raised his hand as if to hit her again and felt the tip of a wand in his back.  
  
Snape had used the distraction of Val's escape attempt to sneak up on her attacker. Furious that the man had hit her, he pointed his wand at the man's heart and quietly said, I wouldn't do that again if I were you. Now get up slowly, and drop your wand on the floor.   
  
He wasn't prepared for the sudden movement and the fist crashing into his nose, knocking him to the ground. The man looked at Val laying on the floor. Soon, Darling, we'll meet again. And next time you won't be so lucky. He vanished down the hallway, leaving Val to tend to her would be rescuer.  



	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Severus, are you okay? Val questioned gently as she bent over him and pried his hands off of his face to inspect the damage. His nose was broken, blood gushing down despite his efforts to staunch the bleeding.   
  
Val reached down and ripped a length of material off the ruffle of her petticoat, then pressed it wordlessly to the wound, applying pressure to the makeshift bandage. Snape grunted with pain at the contact. My hero, she said jokingly, and he groaned in reply.   
  
Let's get you up to the infirmary. Poppy needs to fix that nose before you bleed all over the hallway. She helped Severus to stand and took him by the arm, ignoring his protests that he could get there without any help. You helped me tonight, now let me return the favor.  
  
A few minutes later he was settled comfortably in a hospital bed with Poppy hovering nearby, fussing over his nose as she applied the healing charms to the injury. Professor Dumbledore entered the room and approached Val. Severus watched them converse in low tones, noticing that Val gestured in his direction during certain points of the conversation. They moved towards him together and he caught the end of their conference.   
  
Yes, I agree. A staff meeting first thing in the morning is in order, my dear. And I'll make sure your cousins are in attendance so that you only have to relate your story once more. Albus turned to Severus and addressed him. I'm proud of your actions tonight, Severus. You prevented me from having to hire a new Charms professor in the middle of the term. Now get some rest, and we'll see you in the morning.   
  
Albus winked at Val and she blushed at the subtle humor in his words. She sank into the chair next to his bed and they sat in silence as the Headmaster left them alone in the room.  
  
Severus studied Val's face as she stared at the door in contemplation, as if she expected it to suddenly open. She turned her head to speak to him, and it was then that he noticed the long red scratch running down her right cheek. Without thinking he reached out and gently ran his fingers over the mark, caressing her soft skin.   
  
You should let Poppy heal that, he murmured quietly as he pulled his hand away.   
  
I didn't want her attention until she had finished taking care of you, she replied softly, smiling at his unusual display of concern.   
  
It was nothing serious. I've had broken noses before, he said, feeling awkward because of her closeness to him. She ran her index finger lightly over the ridge of his nose.   
  
Good as new, she whispered softly before planting a kiss on his cheek and rising from her seat. She took a few steps toward the door before turning. Thank you for the rescue, Severus. Good night.  
  
After she was gone he raised a hand to touch the spot where her lips had been a moment before. She kissed me' he thought to himself and his features contorted, forming into a genuine smile for the first time in years. Closing his eyes and relaxing into the pillow, Snape dozed off to sleep. Tomorrow he would see her again, and he'd also receive an explanation for what had happened earlier, the attack in the corridor. What did Voldemort want with Hogwart's newest professor?  



	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
  
The morning after the ball came too quickly for some of Hogwart's inhabitants. Most of the students were still sleeping after the late night before, taking advantage of the lack of weekend classes.   
  
Severus had awakened earlier to the scratching of an owl on his bedroom window. Dumbledore had sent him a letter asking him to attend the staff meeting and brunch scheduled to begin in a few hours. After dressing and preparing for the day, Severus slowly made his way to the staff room and took his usual seat. He sat alone for a few moments, staring at the fire, before the other teachers started to arrive. Severus noted with interest that Ron and Ginny Weasley followed their cousin into the room, taking the final two seats at the table.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the two students, then addressed Dumbledore. Albus, it was my understanding that this meeting was called to enlighten the staff about last night's attack on Professor Shorelake. Why are there students in attendence?  
  
Minerva, I appreciate your concern, but there is something that Valerie would like her cousins to know, and I felt that it was best that she only be required to tell the story once. My dear, whenever you're ready you may begin.  
  
All eyes in the room turned to Val, and she cleared her throat nervously before staring down at her hands. After a minute she raised her chin, and a determined glint appeared in her eyes. She cleared her throat and began her story.  
  
I met Edward when I was eleven years old. It was my first day at the American Academy, and I was terrified. It was the first time I'd ever been away from home for more than a night or two. I sought refuge in the garden away from the other students, and cried my heart out. An older boy, one of the student advisors, found me and comforted me, and we became good friends. I trusted Edward, and spent most of my time with him for the next few years. We started dating in his final year of school, and he took a job nearby after he graduated so he could be close to me. I loved him so much it never occured to me to ask what he did for a living. Edward proposed to me on the night of my graduation, and I accepted happily. I wanted a long engagement so I could get my degree and become a professor, so we decided to wait.   
  
About a year ago Edward started pushing me to set a date for our wedding. I wasn't ready. I was almost done with my degree and I wanted to find a job before making plans. Edward was starting to make me uncomfortable. His behavior changed, and it almost seemed like he wanted to threaten me a few times. I was starting to reconsider my future with Edward. I wasn't happy with him any more. I knew there was something that he was hiding from me, so I decided to find out his secret.  
  
I followed him the next time I was suspicious of his leaving the house. I saw Edward join a large group of Death Eaters at a Dark revel. I couldn't watch them torture the Muggles that they had captured, so I snuck away and returned home to pack my things. Edward returned before I could leave, and I confronted him. He was proud of being a Death Eater, and he told me that he was the leader of Voldemort's American forces. I managed to apparate away before he did anything to stop me. I was afraid Edward would come after me, so I moved to England and applied for the job here at Hogwarts, thinking I would be safe. I didn't see Edward again until last night, when he attacked me in the hallway. Luckily Professor Snape was in the corridor and prevented my kidnapping.   
  
After Val finished her story there was silence for a moment. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and said, I believe that precautions must be taken in order to ensure Professor Shorelake's safety. She needs to be protected from any future Death Eater attacks. Severus, because you have the most knowledge about Voldemort's followers, I would like you to be the one to watch over her.  
  
Severus started to protest. Albus, I'm not sure that is a good idea...  
  
Dumbledore merely shook his head. Professor Shorelake is extremely talented in the area of potions, Severus. I think you should put her knowledge to good use while you keep her company in her free hours, in the evenings and on the weekends. She can be your research assistant.  
  
Dumbledore turned to the rest of the staff. I would like to ask the rest of you to be on guard, and report any suspicious activity to me at once. And Mr. and Miss Weasley, I trust you to keep your cousin's confidence in this matter. I do not believe she would object to sharing her story with Mr Potter and Miss Granger, but please do not tell any of the other students. Now, it is time for brunch. I trust you are all hungry by now.   
  
He gestured, and plates appeared in front of each person at the table. Val glanced at Snape from across the table. His face was impassive, but she had the vague impression that he was displeased with the arrangement.  
  
After the meeting Oliver drew Val to the side of the room. Are you okay? he asked her softly as he scrutinized her face.   
  
I'm fine, Oliver. Don't worry about me, she replied.   
Well, if there's anything you need... he was cut off in the middle of his sentence by the sudden appearance of Snape at Val's side.   
  
Professor, I think we should continue to my laboratory and discuss research options, if it is convenient of course.   
  
Val smiled at him and startled him by taking his arm. Of course, Severus. I'll talk to you later Oliver. Shocked at her reaction, Snape led her wordlessly out of the staff room and up the hall towards his office.  



	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Weeks flew by quickly as the students attended classes and studied for exams, and it was soon time for the winter holidays. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all chose to spend their break at Hogwart's instead of going home, as it was the last Christmas the trio would be at the school before graduation.   
  
The common room was a flurry of activity, as most of the other Gryffindors were leaving to spend time with their families. Seamus levitated his trunk into the wall, spilling the contents everywhere. Harry helped him scoop up his belongings and shove them back into his luggage before saying goodbye. Neville hurried by, asking anyone he saw if they'd seen Trevor. Colin stopped on his way out the door and asked Harry if he could take a picture of him with his new wizarding camera. Finally, the last of the students left to catch the Hogwart's Express, and the common room was peaceful once more.  
  
Harry collapsed on a couch next to Ginny. Ron and Hermione occupied the other couch. Hermione's head was leaning against his chest, and he'd draped his arm around her shoulders. So what should we do over the holidays? he asked the group.   
  
Well, we've got essays to write, and we really should study for the N.E.W.T's, Hermione said, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. She glanced up at Ron's face in time to see him roll his eyes at the suggestion.  
I know, don't even suggest opening a book. I should know better by now. At least promise me you'll get the required work done before the last minute, Ron.  
  
Ron grinned at her and replied, Of course, Mione. But we've got to have fun first. He glanced out the window at the grounds. I think a snowball fight would be in order, and we should build a snowman too. What do you think? he asked Harry and Ginny.  
  
Sounds like a great idea. Let's go now. There's still plenty of time before lunch! Ginny stood up and grabbed Harry's hand to pull him up from his sitting position. Ron helped Hermione up and wrapped his arms around her waist when she started to move away.  
  
No escaping to the library. You have to come outside with us. We need even teams for our snowball fight. Boys against girls.  
  
Hermione smiled back at him, then winked at Ginny. All right, but you're going to get it.  



	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty  
  
It had been two months since the attack, but Val still felt like Edward was going to leap out at her from any dark corner she passed. It didn't help that she was given a brooding, sarcastic, downright snarky Potions master as her guardian.   
  
Snape was her shadow. Where she went, he followed, and frankly, it was starting to wear on Val's nerves. She knew that Snape wasn't much of a conversationalist, but she was getting tired of spending so much time in silence. There were other times when she would have been happy for the lack of conversation, since the only time they did speak to each other was generally to trade some sort of insult. It usually went something like this:  
  
Well, Professor, I wasn't aware that the quality of potions training in the States was so low. Surely you must have been taught the proper way to prepare that ingredient.  
  
Of course, Professor, I must bow to your superior knowledge. Tell me, on the Potions Master application, does it list overbearing and obnoxious as desirable qualities? If so, I can see why Albus hired you for the job.  
  
At this point Snape usually scowled at her and ignored her for the rest of their time together. Not all of this time was wasted, however. Val was assisting in Snape's research on a binding potion to hinder Voldemort's power, so that he could be captured by the Ministry's Aurors. She'd already spent hours in the library, pouring over various texts under Madame Pince's watchful eyes.   
  
It was uneasy but comforting to be constantly under scrutiny. On one hand, it would be harder for Edward to breach Hogwart's security again, but Val was beginning to crave solitude. She was starting to feel smothered by the staff.  
  
Today Val sat at the large wooden table in Snape's laboratory, taking notes as she leafed through the pages of some of the books she'd just borrowed from the library. She rubbed her temples absently as she worked, trying to ignore the growing throbbing that signaled the onset of another headache.   
  
She glanced at the clock and noted that it was time to stir the cauldron that was simmering on the fire across the room. As she rose from her seat she faltered, her head spinning as she tried to regain her balance. Strong hands grasped her by the elbows, preventing her from the inevitable collapse to the floor.   
  
Snape guided her slowly through the room and into his office, where he placed her in a small armchair. He crouched in front of her chair to look into her face and seemed alarmed at her pallor.   
  
Professor, are you feeling poorly? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing? he asked with concern.  
  
Val met his eyes as she lifted her head upright again.  
  
No, thank you, but I'll be okay in a moment. It's merely a headache. I need some fresh air to clear my head, she explained.  
  
Would you like to take a break and go for a walk on the grounds today? We've both been working too hard lately, he offered, extending a hand to her to help her out of the chair.  
  
Surprised at his polite tone, Val placed her hand in his and stood up. He offered his arm for support and she linked one arm around his. They proceeded quietly through the dungeon hallway and out the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Unable to stand the silence any longer, Val decided to say something. She stopped in the middle of the path and dropped her hold on his arm, causing Severus to halt as well and glance at her in question.   
  
She cleared her throat and said, I just want to thank you for all you've done Professor. I know that you would prefer to be working on your own on this project, and that watching over me wastes precious time. Since we are spending so much time together I would like us to be friends. She extended her right hand to him, waiting expectantly for his reply.  
  
Snape's dark eyes glittered in the sunlight as he stared at the outstretched hand, as if waiting for something to happen. Disappointed, Val started to pull her arm back to her side. Before she could move he had grasped her hand in his. Their eyes met, and something quite unusual happened. The Potions Master smiled at her and said, My friends call me Severus.  
  
Val grinned at him and laughed, replying, Well, my friends call me Val. So no more of this Professor stuff, okay? Now, let's go down to the lake.  
  
She took his arm once more and they continued down the path, now feeling free to discuss more than the latest developments of their research and their opinions on the work, and without the open hostility of the last months haunting each word spoken between them.  



	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One  
  
It was now March. Val and Severus now spent most of their day together, separating only during their respective class times and at night. Since the day that they'd agreed to be friends they had devoted a lot of time into getting to know one another.   
  
Val found herself telling Severus many of her secrets, the things that she had never shared with anyone. She never had a doubt that he could be trusted. In turn, he confided some of his deepest secrets to her as well. The hardest night had been when she had found out about his history with the Death Eaters. It had been hard to accept, mostly because of her ex-boyfriend's involvement and the danger she was currently facing from him.  
  
Val could tell that Severus was relucant to share this part of his past, but she'd already seen behind the mask, the cool indifferent facade he presented to the rest of the world, and the sarcastic wit which defined his classroom presence.   
  
It was a Friday afternoon, and Val was in her office grading the papers her 2nd year Ravenclaw/Slytherin class had handed in that morning on Cheering Charms. She glanced at the clock with a resigned sigh as she sat another finished paper aside. Severus was still teaching his last class, the 6th year Gryffindor/Slytherins.   
  
Ron loved to stop by and moan to her about him whenever he had the chance. He'd asked her why she couldn't use her influence with her greasy git of a friend' to make him be fair to the students in the other houses. Val had just smiled and replied, I can't do anything but be exceptionally good at catching the Slytherins committing equally punishable offenses.  
  
Another glance at the clock a few minutes later proved frustrating. It seemed that time was moving especially slow today. Val had just returned to her grading when a knock on the door interrupted her concentration. She looked up to see Oliver standing in the doorway smiling at her, holding a broomstick thrown over one shoulder.  
  
Working too hard to take a break and come flying with me? he asked as he flopped down into one of the chairs facing her desk, setting the broomstick carefully down across his lap.   
  
No, of course not. I'd love a break, and I haven't been flying in ages. What kind of broomstick is that? Val asked with a gesture at the object in question.  
  
This is the Lightning Strike, the newest racing broomstick on the market. My uncle develops broomsticks for England's Quidditch teams, and he sent me one of his prototypes to test. Care to try it out?  
  
I'd love to. Just let me change out of my teaching robes. I'll be right back.  
  
Leaving Oliver in her office, Val let herself into faculty bathroom down the hall and quickly transfigured the clothing she wore into skintight jeans and a sky blue spaghetti strap tank top that hugged her curves. She decided to forego any sort of robes and, with a quick charm, pulled her hair away from her face into a high ponytail on the crown of her head. The final touch was transforming her sensible sandals into her favorite black boots.  
  
Oliver was standing at her window when she reentered the office. He turned when the door opened and let out a low whistle at her appearance.  
  
You look great Val. I'm going to have to hide you from all the boys outside. Now, let's go.  
  
They chatted about their classes as they walked the short distance to the Quidditch field. When they arrived Val started toward the storage shed, expecting to ride one of the other brooms kept for the Quidditch team so she could observe Oliver riding the prototype. Oliver stopped her with a hand on the arm, and handed her the Lightning Strike. He grinned at her surprised expression.  
  
You have fun riding this one. I'll just ride my Nimbus 3000 for a while.  
  
Val mounted the broom quickly and rose into the air, savoring the feeling of once again soaring high over a bright green Quidditch field. It almost felt as if she had returned to her school to play a game. As she zoomed by Oliver to make a loop around the field he yelled something to her.  
  
What did you say? she asked after she had returned to hover a few feet away from him.  
  
I was challenging you to a match. I know you played Seeker and I was Keeper, so I think we should play one on one without the Bludgers set loose. Think you're up to it?   
  
Val smirked at him. All right Mr. Confident, let's go. I can take you.   
  
Oliver flew over to the stands, where Harry and Ron were discussing possible strategies for the upcoming Gryffindor match against Hufflepuff.  
  
Hey guys, could one of you release the Snitch and throw me that Quaffle? Val and I are going to play one on one for a while.  
  
The boys went to get the equipment, and the game began. Soon Val was in the lead by ten points, but Oliver had her worried. He knew how to block most of her throws, and he was better at scoring than she was. She had to find the Snitch first.  
  
By this point in their game many of the students had gathered to watch the professor's friendly competition. The final classes had been released for the weekend, and word was quickly spreading that Oliver, one of Hogwart's best Quidditch players, had found a worthy opponent. Even some of the other faculty were making their way into the stands, curious to see their colleagues in action.  
  
Severus was confused. He thought that he had agreed to meet Val in her office after his last class, but she was nowhere to be found. He was starting to get a little worried when Pansy Parkinson rounded the corner, obviously in a hurry.  
  
Where are you going, Miss Parkinson? he asked when she stopped to greet him.  
  
Out to the Quidditch pitch sir. Everyone's out there watching Professor Wood and Professor Shorelake.  
  
Severus' interest increased at the mention of Val's name. And what are they doing, Miss Parkinson?   
  
Playing a Quidditch game against each other, sir.  
  
Thank you for the information. You may go now. The girl hurried off to join her friends, and Severus followed at a dignified but sharp pace. He was curious to see Val in action.  
  



	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Severus joined Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore in the faculty bow, swishing his dark robes aside so he could sit gracefully in the seat next to Minerva. He glanced out at the field in time to see Val block an excellent shot Oliver had just thrown at her. Severus suddenly had the overwhelming urge to cheer for her, but squelched it immediately.   
  
Val now had possession of the Quaffle, and was streaking toward the opposite end of the field toward Oliver and his goals. A collective gasp rose from the crowd when, quite suddenly and unexpectedly, Val dropped the Quaffle in her grasp and dove straight down in pursuit of the Snitch. Oliver followed, hoping to overtake her.  
  
Val could see the Snitch getting closer as she directed the broom's descent. It was hovering merely inches from the ground. This will be a tricky catch, but I think I can do it' she thought as she approached the turf at an astonishing speed. The crowd rose from their seats when it became obvious that this was not a feint, and Val was not intending to pull up.   
  
Oliver had stopped his pursuit and was hovering above, watching his friend. With a leap Val jumped off the broomstick, pushing it out of harm's way as she tumbled to the ground, her fist closing around the Snitch as she rolled to a stop. A swirl of light claimed her vision and she closed her eyes, struggling to catch her breath while moving as little as possible.  
  
Everyone swarmed the field at once, the professors moving quickly to restrict the students from getting too close. Severus ran to Val and pulled her carefully into his arms while checking for injuries. Her hair had fallen loose and was now a red gold curtain down her back. She rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and headed to the hospital wing.   
  
When they reached the infirmary Poppy directed Severus to place Val on the nearest bed, but he was reluctant to let her go. Scowling at the mediwitch, he pulled a chair over to the bedside and observed Val's examination.   
  
Finally, Poppy announced, You'll be fine dear. You just got the breath knocked out of you. I've seen worse injuries for the kind of move I hear you pulled off today. Just be a little more careful. Now rest as long as you like in here, and then take it easy for the rest of the day. Smiling, Poppy left them alone and went into her office.  
  
Val opened her eyes to glance warily at Severus, knowing that she was about to get into trouble. His answering glare made her wince, and she braced herself for the coming lecture. In a swift move, Severus moved from the chair to her bed, pulling her into his arms. In shock, Val returned the hug. After a moment of blissful silence he pulled back slightly and gave her a serious look.  
  
You scared me to death, Val. I thought you were really hurt, and all for a stupid game. Promise me you'll never do anything like that again.  
  
I swear I won't, Severus. Now will you do me a favor and let everyone know I'm okay, please?  
  
Of course, now get some rest. Severus kissed Val gently on the forehead before releasing her to fall back on the pillows.  
  
I'll be back to check on you later, so behave yourself, he warned in a mock serious tone before closing the door behind him.  
  
I will, Val said, knowing he couldn't hear her. She sighed and closed her eyes to take a nap.  
  



	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three  
  
It was Sunday afternoon, a few days after Val's and Oliver's infamous Quidditch match. Oliver had taken the defeat quite well, and teased her that she was almost as good a Seeker as Harry Potter. At this comment both Val and Harry had blushed, and everybody had a good laugh at their expense.   
  
After lunch Val pulled Hermione and Ginny to the side for a minute.  
  
Would you like to come have tea with me this afternoon? We haven't really gotten to talk for a few weeks now. I'd like to catch up with you. You can talk about your boyfriends all you want to, she teased, laughing at their red cheeks.  
  
We'd love to! What time? Hermione answered for both of them.  
  
Well, I was thinking around four. Would that be okay?   
  
Yes, we'll see you then! Ginny replied as Ron and Harry caught up with them.  
  
What were you talking about? Ron asked, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulling her close to his side. Harry did the same with Ginny, and they both waited expectantly for an answer.  
  
Girl stuff, I'm afraid. No boys allowed. See you later, Val said before turning to leave the Great Hall. She needed to get back to her room if she wanted to be ready for tea. She had a few letters to write and some research to do on one of the potions ingredients Severus wanted to use for the next stage in their experiment.   
  
She stopped to talk to Minerva for a moment on the way out and waved to Oliver as she passed him. Severus was nowhere in sight. He must have snuck out early. He hates dining in the Great Hall' Val thought as she arrived at her rooms. She said the password and went through the door, shedding her shoes and robe on her way to her desk on the other side of the room.   
  
Sitting at the desk, Val pulled out her favorite quill, a bottle of violet ink, and some parchment, and prepared to write a letter to her Aunt Molly. She was halfway done when a tapping at the window interrupted her thoughts.   
  
A beautiful grey owl waited at the window, carrying a letter addressed to her and a beautiful red rose tipped with gold. Delighted with the gift, Val charmed the flower so that it wouldn't die and placed it in the glass vase sitting on her night stand. She knew who it was from. The spiky handwriting on the envelope was easily identifiable as Severus'. The note inside read:  
_Val,  
I thought that you should take today to rest, so I have decided to do the research on the Dementor's blood myself. I believe that this may be the key to making our potion work. I'll fill you in later on my findings. I hope that you like the rose that accompanies this letter. Professor Sprout informed me this morning that her special rose bush was blooming and thought that you might like to have one. It is very Gryffindor in coloring, after all.  
  
Severus_   
_  
_Val gave the owl one of the tea biscuits she had just gotten out and ruffled it feathers gently before sending it back to the owlery. There was no need to reply; she wanted to thank Severus in person for the lovely flower, but it would have to wait until later.  
  
The girls arrived at four, laughing and chatting as Val poured the tea and offered them some of the biscuits. It wasn't long before the topic of conversation shifted from schoolwork and classes to boys.  
  
I'm just glad Ron finally got up the nerve to ask me out, Hermione declared decisively, tossing her hair back over her shoulders.  
  
I'm glad Harry came to his senses too, Ginny added.  
  
You girls are lucky to have such great boyfriends, Val said wistfully as she stared at the bottom of the now empty cup.  
  
Listen Val, I know you didn't have very good luck in the past, but you shouldn't let that stop you. How about Oliver? He's really cute and sweet, and I think he likes you, Hermione commented, setting her own cup down on the table at her side.  
  
Before Val could reply, Ginny gave her own opinion.  
  
Professor Wood is cute, but I think that Professor Snape likes you more. He's always watching you when he thinks you won't notice, and he panicked when he thought you were hurt a few days ago. He acts like he's in love.  
  
Val's mouth dropped open. Severus loved her? Was it possible? She had to admit, she cared for Oliver as a friend, but with Severus it seemed like there was something more there. Her cheeks flamed as she realized that she had a gigantic crush on one of her best friends!  
  
The girls were watching her shocked and speechless reaction with amusement, waiting patiently for her to recover enough to say something. Finally she said the only thing she could think of.  
  
What am I going to do? I think I like him back! she wailed, gazing imploringly at her cousin and her friend. Now it was their turn to look confused.  
  
Which one? Hermione asked. Oliver or Professor Snape?  
  
Val buried her face in her hands and mumbled something that they didn't understand.  
  
Ginny asked.  
  
Val yelled in frustration. What am I going to do? she asked again, this time more calmly. It's going to be so hard to act normal around him now.  
  
You need to get him to admit his feelings. Otherwise you'll never get anywhere, Hermione advised her.  
  
But how?  
  
Make him jealous, Ginny suggested. Go out somewhere with Professor Wood, make him think he's got competition.  
  
Val relaxed back into her chair and thought for a moment. You know, that might work, she said thoughtfully. Oliver did ask me to accompany him to Hogsmeade next weekend. I told him I'd think about it, but maybe I'll tell him yes.  
  
I think you should. That should get some sort of reaction out of Snape, Ginny said.  
  
Hermione glanced down at her watch and nudged Ginny. We have to go, she told Val apolegetically. We promised the guys we'd help them with one of their assignments before dinner.  
  
Thanks girls, for everything, Val said as she hugged them both.  
  
Thanks for the tea, Val. See you later, Ginny called back right before they turned the corner in the hallway.  
  
Val leaned against her door frame for a moment after they left. Tonight,' she thought, I have to tell Oliver I'll go to Hogsmeade with him next weekend. And I have to do it in front of Severus if possible.'


End file.
